1. Field
The present embodiments generally relate to gasifying hydrocarbons. More particularly, embodiments relate to staging an investment for a hydrocarbon gasification system and process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processes for converting high boiling point heavy hydrocarbons to lower boiling point hydrocarbons have traditionally been used to provide one or more easily transportable products. Traditionally, these conversion processes require both a local infrastructure, including utilities such as water, electric, and natural gas to upgrade the hydrocarbons, and a transportation infrastructure to support the shipment of upgraded hydrocarbons. While hydrocarbon cracking and other similar conversion processes are well suited for developed, on-shore, installations, the necessary infrastructure to support large-scale, integrated, conversion facilities may not be available in the more remote on-shore, and in most offshore locations.
The ability to upgrade heavy hydrocarbons close to the point of extraction prior to transport to more extensive refining facilities is essential for the economic development of remote production fields. Local conversion and gasification of the heavy hydrocarbons at or near the point of extraction can facilitate an energy source for steam generation providing the capability to economically develop remote hydrocarbon production fields. Even greater economic efficiency can be obtained if such gasification operations can employ equipment amenable to the later installation of the full conversion process.
A need exists for an operating mode that minimizes initial capital costs while providing the capability of gasifying hydrocarbon feedstocks for energy production during initial phases of the project.